


Talk Like That

by intoapuddle



Series: Accidentally [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (and kinky because you know me), (but it's consensual), Established Relationship, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Name-Calling, PWP, Sexual degradation, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Tenderness has its place. But sometimes, even on an evening that is as quiet and unassuming as this one, Phil wants filthy heat and tension that doesn’t require an afterthought.





	Talk Like That

A warm yellow light shines from the window. The blinds are almost completely drawn. The light comes down like a thin, horizontal stripe. As Phil looks over at Dan sitting on the piano stool in their bedroom, he thinks of all the sunsets they’ve watched together.

Dan is playing some erratic tune, going into different melodies he knows by heart and that Phil has heard a billion times already. He can’t even name all of them. He wonders when Dan first decided to learn them, and why. Phil settles back on the pillows, feeling warm and satisfied. The glow from the window is deepening slowly into red.

The playing comes to stop, and Dan sighs. He has a tendency to forget to breathe while he is playing. When he turns his head to look at Phil, he frowns.

“What’s up?” Phil asks.

Dan looks at him, brown eyes deep and dark.

“Are you alright?”

He moves to kneel on the side of the bed before he lies down next to Phil. Phil reaches out, placing a gentle hand on the soft skin on Dan’s arm.

“Yeah?” Phil says.

Dan moves closer. Phil’s hand slides down his arm to grab Dan’s hands. They interlock loosely. Phil barely thinks about it now, how easily he can touch Dan whenever and however he pleases. Dan doesn’t always want to be touched, but Phil has learned just how to touch him for Dan to not withdraw.

Gentle touches, like an afterthought. It is some type of need within Phil. Simply lying next to each other isn’t enough.

“You’re so… calm,” Dan says, soft and quiet.

Phil smiles.

“I like it when you play,” he says.

Dan smiles back, a small stretch of his lips. His eyes are barely-there in the way they don’t fully meet Phil’s, like his mind hasn’t really moved from the focus he brought to the piano yet.

“You’re usually always doing something,” Dan says. “Only time you just lie in bed is when you’re ill.”

Phil doesn’t feel heavy and warm in the way that he usually does when his body is battling a virus. Still, he brings Dan’s hand to his forehead, rubs it against the back of Dan’s hand.

“Is it hot?” he asks.

Dan’s smile widens. His eyes settle into the present.

“No,” he says.

“Reckon I’m not ill, then.”

It scares Phil to say that out loud, still. His body rarely feels like it is completely in tune with him. There is always some muscle tension, or some sinus infection, or some pain somewhere that he either tries to ignore or dives headfirst into finding out the cause of. Something in Phil’s right shoulder tenses then, a flare of pain. It is almost comforting, to know that not everything is perfect.

Phil lets go of Dan’s hand, but Dan’s hand stays put on his forehead. Then it moves, settles to scratch the side of Phil’s head. Phil’s eyes close momentarily as he leans into the touch.

“You’re sure?” Dan asks, eyeing him suspiciously.

If there is anything that helps Phil battle whatever scary scenario his mind has conjured, it is when he has to convince Dan that he is fine.

“I’m sure,” Phil whispers.

Dan leans forward and puts his lips on top of Phil’s. Phil hums, a small content noise, before he pulls back. Eyes wandering down to Dan’s clavicle, beautifully displayed as it always is when Dan wears his oversized striped jumper.

“Kiss me again,” Phil murmurs.

His hand travels down to Dan’s hip. He slides it under the material of the jumper, assured in the way he hungrily skates his palm to settle in the dip of Dan’s waist. Soft skin into firm, Phil wants to touch all of it.

Dan doesn’t hesitate. He shifts, pushes the duvet off from over Phil’s body, and presses a soft kiss to his lips, draws back, then comes back deeper. Phil’s mouth opens and he leans into it, his thigh pushing up between Dan’s. Dan exhales, warm and vibrant.

“You’re always so horny,” Dan chuckles after some time has passed, when Phil’s touches turn urgent.

Phil whines, displeased. Still, the words makes him want Dan even more.

“I like kissing you,” he tries, “and touching you.”

Dan chuckles again, that warm breathy sound that makes Phil’s head swim when they’re like this.

“Horny,” Dan repeats, before he licks playfully at Phil’s earlobe.

Phil shudders, a breath coming out from his mouth that he can’t justify as anything but turned on.

“My boyfriend is kissing me and it turns me on,” Phil says, “so sue me.”

“I just might.”

Dan grinds down onto Phil’s thigh, sucks on a spot on his neck. Phil moans, pushing up just a bit harder against Dan’s crotch, revelling in the hardness he feels there.

“This turns you on?” Dan asks, taking hold of Phil’s jaw and grinding down once again, more purposefully this time. “Really?”

“Dan, why--”

“Can’t believe you, Phil,” Dan says, smug and self-assured, as he squints at him.

Phil groans, feeling his muscles draw tight as his cock grows stiff. Dan kisses him, muting the sound, Phil’s lips tingling as it vibrates between them.

“I want you,” Phil slurs as he pulls back, drunk on Dan’s warmth.

“It turns you on even more, doesn’t it?” Dan says as he pushes Phil’s shoulder until he lies on his back and sits up on top of him. “When I talk about it like that?”

Dan takes off the striped jumper, staring down at Phil in challenge. Phil is at a loss, just staring at Dan’s small nipples, hard and blushing. Phil wants to put his mouth on them.

Dan pushes Phil’s shirt off too, bends down to kiss him.

“Grab my ass,” Dan whispers between kisses.

Phil’s hands move from where they’ve been resting at the bend of Dan’s knees and skates them up the backs of his thighs. Slowly, surely, until he squeezes the soft flesh of his ass cheeks. Dan moans, pushing back into the touch. Phil moves further up, sliding his hands under the boxers and squeezes hard and unforgiving at him, as a low groan escapes him watching Dan’s eyelids flutter at the sensation.

“Insatiable, aren’t you?” Dan presses, rocking back into Phil’s hands, their crotches pushing together from the force of it. “So easy.”

Phil feels it stir in his chest, the harsh tone like music in his ears. He pushes up until he is sitting with Dan on his lap. He mouths down Dan’s chest , finally reaches a nipple, so hard and flushed as he settles his lips around it and sucks, feeling the hitch of Dan’s body, that pretty gasp as he flicks his tongue. 

“Oh fuck,” Dan hisses, somewhere between the desire to push into it and pull away from it. “That feels good.”

Phil doesn’t respond. He moves to the other nipple, teases it with his tongue before he sucks at it. Dan’s hands settle at the back of his head, holding him in place as he breathes quick uneven breaths. Phil gets lost in this, the way Dan draws tight against him, the jumpy little fingers that eventually grab onto his hair just to focus all that bouncing energy on something.

Sometimes words are excessive when they’re like this. Phil can’t think of a single thing to say as he tends to Dan’s body. Dan never runs out of things to say. He has a foul mouth in general, and sex is no exception.

Dan pulls at Phil’s hair and he moves back. He looks up at Dan with clouded vision. He stares at that long neck and those pretty pink lips as Dan wets them. Dan half-smiles, meeting Phil’s admiring eyes.

Phil squeezes Dan’s ass harder, and he grinds down on his dick. Shocked breaths as pleasure spikes between them. Phil giggles, and Dan thrusts down once more, an aborted motion that causes Phil’s laughter to grow into another moan.

“Phil,” Dan sighs, dropping his forehead to rest on Phil’s shoulder.

He mouths at Phil’s neck. Phil shudders.

“Unh,” Phil replies, gracefully.

Phil feels Dan’s smile against his skin, and thrusts up. Dan gasps.

“Fuck, you want it so bad, don’t you?” Dan breathes. “You want me so bad.”

There is a certain tone to Dan’s voice, one that balances somewhere between appreciation and scolding. The latter makes Phil’s skin tingle.

“Yeah,” Phil moans.

“Really just gone for it, aren’t you?” Dan asks. “Pathetic for it.”

Phil moans deeper, a hand coming to cover his eyes as his face flushes red and his cock gets harder. _Pathetic_ isn’t a word Phil would enjoy being called in any other circumstance. Embarrassment isn’t an emotion that he would deem anywhere near sexual if it weren’t for the feeling of Dan against him.

But here he is; pathetic, embarrassed, and loving it.

Dan switches his position. He settles his knees on either side of Phil’s hips and pushes himself up to sit on his thighs, eyeing him. The urgency in Phil hasn’t stopped. He wants to feel, and to keep listening to Dan’s filthy words, and to lose himself in it without pause.

He reaches out for Dan, making grabby hands at his thighs. Dan laughs, soft and airy as he covers Phil’s hands with his own.

“Phil,” Dan says.

Phil stares at the very prominent erection poking at the material of Dan’s boxer briefs. Dan laughs again, and playfully slaps his hands.

“Eyes up here,” he grins.

“What?” Phil asks impatiently.

He looks up. Dan still has that look in his eyes, the one that tells Phil he wants more just as bad as Phil does. It is paired with something else, though, a thought process just beneath the surface. Dan wants to talk. Phil just wants to fuck.

Then Dan’s fingers slide over Phil’s wrists.

“You’re okay with it?” Dan asks. “You like it?”

“Like what?” Phil asks.

Phil’s focus is entirely on getting Dan to lie on top of him again.

Dan laughs.

“When I talk to you like… that,” he elaborates.

Oh.

Phil feels his face flush red again, his heart beating harder.

Dan’s hands slide slowly down Phil’s arms. He moves his hips just a little bit, his ass snug against Phil’s crotch. Phil whines, pushing into the feeling.

It is hard to verbalise his consent in this. He is embarrassed just admitting that he is okay with it, that he is _more_ than okay with it.

“Phil,” Dan prompts, patience wavering.

Phil swallows, but nods quickly.

“Yeah,” he says. “I like it.”

He can’t look at Dan when he says it. He turns his head, watches the steadily darkening sky outside the window.

“Look at you,” Dan grins.

His palms slide over Phil’s chest. Warm and large and pushing at the skin. Thumbs trace the thick line of hair going from his stomach to his chest.

“So embarrassed,” Dan teases. “Can barely speak. And yet you want it so bad.”

Phil doesn’t answer, but Dan leans forward and attaches his mouth to his neck. Sparks fly behind the backs of Phil’s eyelids.

Phil turns his head and they kiss. It’s messier now, wet and sloppy and needy. Phil grabs Dan’s hair and makes a noise from deep in his chest when Dan’s fingers skate over his nipples.

“Tell me if it goes too far, yeah?” Dan says, their lips still touching faintly.

“Mmh,” Phil nods. “It’s fine.”

Phil knows it’s good to establish boundaries and to talk things out, but at the same time they know each other well enough to where it’s almost excessive. Dan is thoughtful as it is, and paired with the years they’ve spent together Phil would be surprised if something Dan did or said to him when they’re like this that was anything other than good.

But Dan is nothing if not thorough. That thoughtfulness reaches here, too.

“Tell me what you like about it,” Dan whispers.

Phil’s breathing hitches, just a little bit. He hates verbalising it.

He has some sense of what it is he wants. He knows what he doesn’t want. He likes the tease of it. The mildly patronising tone, the wording. He doesn’t want to actually be insulted, but… Phil can’t wrap his head around what the distinction really is. Not right now.

“Hm,” Phil says, swallowing. “What do _you_ like about it?”

Dan doesn’t skip a beat.

“I like it when you get all squirmy and ashamed about liking something like this.”

Words come so easily to him. Phil, as if on cue, squirms and blushes.

Dan breathes warm against his mouth and pushes his tongue between Phil’s lips.

There is something about the absence of tenderness. How intrusive Dan’s tongue is inside Phil’s mouth and how greedy his hands are on his chest. The sure, quick-witted, filthy words coming out between moans as if rehearsed, except they couldn’t be rehearsed.

Tenderness has its place. But sometimes, even on an evening that is as quiet and unassuming as this one, Phil wants filthy heat and tension that doesn’t require an afterthought.

Dan doesn’t prompt him further. They kiss and it’s dirty, their boxers get scattered to the floor and Phil pushes to lie on top, sucking harshly at Dan’s sensitive chest.

“Fuck, that mouth,” Dan groans, pushing and pulling at Phil’s shoulders intermittenly.

Phil hums in response. They seem to work in tune with one another, wanting exactly the same things.

Dan is adorable like this, throbbing hard and gasping as Phil works his mouth over a nipple. He loves those nipples. He could suck on them all day.

But then the pull of Dan’s hands stop, and instead he keeps pushing Phil down. Phil goes with it, kisses everywhere he can reach until he is face level with Dan’s dick.

Phil glances up quickly, and says nothing as he spits onto the thick, blushing head. He watches as the wetness rolls down the shaft and closes his mouth around it. He slows down, letting his tongue do most of the work as he tastes and swallows a load of precum and Dan groans, hips stuttering as he holds back from fucking Phil’s mouth.

“Phil, oh God,” Dan moans, inhaling a few quick breaths as Phil sinks down a bit more.

He swirls his tongue around Dan’s cock, sucking tightly as he moves back up and it pops out of his mouth with a pornographic noise. Swaying just a bit, Phil admires the sight of it and Dan’s face in the background, staring down with something clouded and desperate in his eyes.

Phil’s tongue slides wet over Dan’s balls, a precious kiss to either one as he revels in the tiny little jump in a muscle in Dan’s right thigh.

“You’re gonna make me come so fucking hard,” Dan pants.

“Mmh,” Phil hums as he sucks at the side of Dan’s cock, keeping it against his mouth with one hand.

He knows what he looks like when they’re like this, knows by Dan’s slack jaw when Phil widens his eyes and pushes his tongue beneath the ridge of the head in slow wet strokes. It doesn’t feel as performative as it did at first, when Phil tried it out and Dan loved it. Now it’s become part of the easy practice of sucking Dan’s balls dry. Phil grins, sinking down on his cock once again.

“Yeah, fuck,” Dan moans.

A hand in Phil’s hair. It means Dan is close, but doesn’t want to come yet.

“God, that’s slutty.”

Dan pulls his hair, and Phil’s mouth slides off his cock. He pushes him to face him full on, searching Phil’s eyes for any resistance to the word. All Phil does is reach down between his legs to wrap a hand around himself where he’s throbbing.

“You like that?” Dan asks, teasing but genuine. “Like it when I call you a slut?”

Phil squeezes at the head of his own cock, eyes forced shut as he groans a breath and pushes into Dan’s hand in his hair. It’s almost too much, the embarrassment and Dan’s cock so close to his face and the somehow soft berating tone of his voice.

Dan pulls Phil down to swallow his cock, pulled back up from it almost instantly.

“Tell me,” Dan challenges.

“Dan,” Phil moans, his hand working over himself in quick strokes.

“Fuck, you’re gone for it,” Dan gasps. “Wanking yourself like a slut when you suck my cock.”

Phil nods, navigating this strange feeling of being defeated and put down and loving every second of it.

“Say it,” Dan says, but his voice pitches higher.

He really wants to hear it. Phil wants to oblige.

He mouths at the side of Dan’s cock and stares up at him.

“Yeah,” he says, feeling a delicious chill in his body as he pushes himself to verbalise it. “I’m a slut for you.”

“Oh, my God,” Dan moans.

Phil slobbers on the head of Dan’s cock and wanks himself furiously. Dan wraps a hand around himself, stroking himself where Phil’s mouth doesn’t reach.

It’s filthy, and a bit wrong, but Phil feels it build up inside of him as his muscles tense and he’s barely moving his mouth on Dan anymore. With clouded vision, he looks up at him, taking in the little red marks scattered over his chest and stomach from where Phil was sucking at him before.

“Oh, God,” Dan repeats, the desperation in his voice familiar in a way that makes Phil’s head spin.

He ejaculates immediately after. It gets in Phil’s mouth and on his cheek as Dan’s sounds come out desperate and pretty and noisy all throughout.

Phil lets it drip down his chin, the hand in his hair softening slightly as Dan comes down and pushes his mouth on his cock again.

“You’re gonna come, aren’t you?” Dan asks, voice but a whisper. “Gonna come with a mouth full of come?”

Phil nods. It moves all the way from his toes as his body goes stiff and it feels like something stops in his mind as he comes, some bubble burst, cascading waves of pleasure in his body. His forehead drops to Dan’s hip and his hand slows down on himself, the last few drops squeezed out of himself and he comes to.

Dan pets his hair in a soothing pattern, gentle in an almost tear-jerking fashion.

Phil doesn’t get emotional during sex, but he feels like he is about to be now.

Dan’s fingers move over the shell of Phil’s ear. That little touch makes Phil feel more held than he does when there’s literally no space between the two of them.

Some part of himself has been exposed and accepted, and even if it doesn’t really matter and even if it is just sex, Phil feels seen.

“Come here,” Dan says.

Phil crawls up his body and they look at each other for a second before Phil pushes his face into the crook of Dan’s neck. His body shakes, some oncoming storm threatening inside, one he hasn’t felt before.

Dan pets his ear again, along the shape of it. Phil swallows. He feels vulnerable, like his body is covered in sensitive nerve endings where one simple pressure could cause a chain reaction.

But Dan is all soft touches and soothing hums, drowning out whatever was building and keeps it at bay.

“You’re okay?” Dan asks.

It’s in a voice Phil doesn’t often hear directed at himself. Like he is small and precious, something to be taken care of. Phil wants to be taken care of.

“Mmh,” Phil murmurs.

He wants to stay with his face tucked against Dan’s neck for an eternity.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dan asks.

“No,” Phil sighs.

Dan makes him turn his head then, to its side on his shoulder so that they can look each other in the eye.

“Later,” Phil supplies, coming back to himself once Dan’s loving eyes come into vision.

“Yeah,” Dan says. “That was kind of a lot.”

Phil nods. A small smile plays on his lips.

“A lot of good,” he says.

“Mm,” Dan agrees.

Phil tucks his face in the crook of Dan’s neck again. They have to wash off before they get sticky, but that might be worth it if he can stay and revel in the scent of sex in the loving arms of his boyfriend for just a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> [tumblr post](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/185525891138/talk-like-that-e-34k-words-danphil-part-7) | likes & reblogs are appreciated!


End file.
